Safe and Sound
by pikaace
Summary: HetaOni Univ. You have been temporarily taken to the HetaOni game where all your beloved nations are sleeping. You know you can't save them, but you can at least offer them what little comfort you have...a song to make them feel safe and sound. Song fic


**Hey. I wanted to try uploading a song fic for a change (if this counts as one). This is literally what I imagine when listening to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. It just fits the game so perfectly! Anyway, this story is from your POV so just let your imagination run wild. The parts in parenthesis are the things you are doing while certain lines of the song are playing or after the line is done. _(These things) _ So...enjoy, sing your sweet little heart out to your fav Hetalia characters who are in the HetaOni universe, and TRY not to cry... :'(**

You open your eyes and find yourself in an empty room that looks strikingly familiar. A moment ago, you had been sitting on your bed with your laptop playing the game HetaOni. You had dozed off, since it was quite late, and found yourself here literally a moment later.

The room is dark except for a few small lamps near you. The room is quite large, complete with tables, a kitchen, a bathroom, and twelve beds. You flinch as someone walks right past you without seeing you. He is tall with blond hair and wearing a green uniform; Germany. You then realize what has happened. You have somehow entered the game of HetaOni, and apparently, none of the characters can see you.

You don't know if this is a dream or not, so you walk over to the counter of the kitchen. A fork is sitting there and you reach out for it. Surprisingly, you pick it up easily; so you're not a ghost.

You soundlessly walk over to the twelve beds where all the nations are sleeping peacefully. Germany has just fallen asleep in a bed next to Prussia. You notice that some of the nations have some cuts and bruises on them.

They are all sleeping quite heavily, obviously exhausted from fighting and running from Steve. It seems that they were so tired that they just flung themselves onto their beds without even removing any clothing that might be uncomfortable. You feel a prick of sadness as you remember what horrors they have been through so far in the game.

You then hear thrashing and small whimpers of pain coming from the bed far on your left. You walk over and find that it's Italy, thrashing from a nightmare. His covers are tangled and bunched on the edge of his bed as the nation tosses and turns more violently.

Not wanting to wake the other nations, you gently touch his shoulder, "Shh shhh, it's only a dream, it's alright," you say soothingly.

Italy's eyes fly open as he gasps for air. Tears are running down his cheeks and his forehead is beaded with sweat. Even though you are hovering above him, he looks right past you towards the ceiling. You know what he was dreaming about when he starts looking at all the beds around him frantically to make sure everyone was still there with him.

As Italy begins to calm down, you wish you could comfort him; but how can you do that if he can't see you. As the shaken nation tries to go back to sleep, you remember a certain song that always made you feel better after something like this.

You put your hand on his shoulder and begin to sing softly:

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light… **(You gently wipe away a stray tear from Italy's cheek.)**_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone…but all that's dead and gone and past tonight. **(You stroke his brown hair gently and carefully untangle the bed sheets.)**_

_Just close your eyes…the sun is going down, **(You tuck Italy under the covers…)**_

_You'll be alright…no one can hurt you now, **(You gently touch his cheek with the back of your hand and notice the diary lying on the ground…)**_

_Come morning light…you and I'll be safe and sound. **(You pick up the diary and tuck under the covers next to Italy's shoulder.)**_

Italy finally begins to sleep peacefully again; you walk towards a window and place your hand on the cold glass:

_Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, **(You spot Austria, Hungary and all the other nations, still thinking of a way to enter the accursed Mansion to rescue their friends.)**_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on… **(You turn towards the thick steel door and think of Steve lurking around the vast hallways, searching for his next victim.)**_

_Hold on to this lullaby… **(You walk back towards the beds...)**_

_Even when the music's gone…gone… **(You go over to where Prussia is sleeping peacefully and touch his silver hair before gently pulling his sword from under his arm and placing it under his bed.)**_

_Just close your eyes… the sun is going down, **(You find a gun still closed in Germany's hand and you carefully place it on the nightstand next to his head...)**_

_You'll be alright… No one can hurt you now, **(You gently slip Japan's sword out of his grasp and place it under his bed as well...)**_

_Come morning light… you and I'll be safe and sound. **(You tuck the loose covers around Spain, who is shivering slightly before taking Romano's hand, which is hanging off the side of the bed, and place it on his chest.)**_

_Ooooh, (ooooh) ooooh, (oooooh) __La la (La la)_ **(You carefully unwrap Russia's scarf from around his neck and place at the foot of his bed and place his pipe next to his bed.)**

_La la (La la) Ooooh, (ooooh) ooooh,( oooooh) La la…La la... **(You go over to England and take the thick covers off his face and fold them on his chest.)**_

_Just close your eyes… **(You carfully take off America's glasses...)**_

_You'll be alright… **(You take off Canada's glasses as well as the goggles resting on his forehead...)**_

_Come morning light…you and I'll be safe and sound. **(You pick up China's panda bear and tuck it in next to him.)**_

_Oooooh, ooooh, oh, oh **(You gently fluff France's pillow and he snuggles into it)**_

_Oooooh, ooooh, oh, oh, Oooooh, ooooh, oh, oh, Oooooh, ooooh, oh, oh, Oooooh, ooooh, oh, oh, **(You walk around through the rows of beds multiple times, making sure everyone is comfortable, occasionally stroking hair out of their eyes or making sure that they are fully tucked in before walking back over to Italy...)**_

_Oooooh, oooooh, oh, oh **(You lean over and softly kiss Italy's forehead.)**_

Your song ends.

You don't know if any of them heard you, but hopefully it has given them enough comfort to feel safe tonight. You know tomorrow will be difficult for them, but you're confident that they will make it through; they all **will** get out together.

The room begins to fade around you, "Be strong…Feliciano Vargas," you whisper to Italy before everything around you becomes white.

You open your eyes and find yourself back in your room, leaning against the wall on your bed. Your laptop is still in your lap, and HetaOni is still playing, showing a scene where the nation game sprites are all sleeping peacefully.

You smile and save your game, before closing your laptop and getting snuggled into bed yourself. You place your laptop on the floor and turn off the lights. Just as you doze off, you hum the song gently to yourself.

You fall asleep knowing that you and many others tonight will be safe and sound.


End file.
